


Blend of Milk and Coffee

by AcrielBraginschmidt



Series: Domestic Pusagil [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bottom Gilgamesh, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just love young/older couple, M/M, kinda tsun arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrielBraginschmidt/pseuds/AcrielBraginschmidt
Summary: Just a teenage boy who spends time at his favorite local coffee shop after a long tiring day17yo highschool Arthur x 25yo coffee shop owner Gilgamesh
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Series: Domestic Pusagil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Blend of Milk and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that confident with my english but really wanted to write some pusagil fanfic so here we are  
> hope you like it~

"Welcome~ the usual?"  
"Um...yeah. Can you make it a bit sweeter?"  
"Got it~"

He came again, as usual. Though his face looked even more sour than yesterday. He always had a sour look, but today, it's extremely sour—more like bitter, resembling coffee.  
I slid the finished milk blend coffee in front of him.Topped with more cream, chocolate bits and rolled wafer. I sprinkled chocolate powder, and I realized maybe it's too sweet to "a bit sweet".

"Here you go."

I couldn't help but to feel relieved when his sour face became lighter as he saw the extra-sweet blend coffee. And even brighter when he took a sip by the straw.

"It's...so sweet."  
"Do you like it?"

He nodded excitedly and drank more of the blend until there's half left. He munched the wafer joyously, not to notice there was chocolate bit on his lips. He really did like sweet drinks.

"W-Why are you laughing?"  
"Oh, sorry, sorry!" I grabbed napkin at my side and reached to him. He was just staring at me, oblivious to the chocolate mess on his face. He's so cute, I thought.  
He blushed to red when I wiped it off with the napkin. Just as I thought, he's really cute.

"W-What was that...?"  
"There's chocolate on your face." I giggled.  
"J-Just tell met-then!" he snatched the napkin next to him and wiped his face by himself. Though it's already clean.  
"Well, I offered you the napkin but you didn't notice, so I had to."

He pouted when I said so and drank another big sip to the blend coffee. Now there's a white mustache above his lips. He looked like a little kid,with a pouting face. I wanted to offer another napkin, but again he didn't notice. For some reason, I want to wipe it again for him.

"What? Another chocolate?"

Oh, I got caught. I shook my head. Well, it's not chocolate but rather the cream...

"S-Stop looking at me th—"

I leaned forward, and wiped it again. His blushing face felt like a reward. That was when I noticed, his eyes were colored sooddly to be turquoise, and being that close to him...made my chest flutter. Without me noticing, my cheeks went red too. I quickly pulled myself back and laughed awkwardly.

"It's white mustache~!"  
"I...I told you...!"  
"Hehe~"

I thought he was going to pout and leave when he stood, but the moment he yanked the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards him really...couldn't be described by words. My cheeks turned even redder to rose when our eyes met too close at that split second, and my heart stopped beating when our lips met. Following him, I closed my eyes, only to be abruptly shocked when he suddenly let go. My chest felt hot. And this sensation on my lips...

"Then, I'll take my leave."

He pulled out the pay next to the tall glass and walked to the exit without looking back at me. I was really struck. Left without words, I fell sitting to the chair behind me. My index finger traced my lips as I still could feel that moment when he did that. Even when he was gone from my sight, it didn't help, just it made me more confused, more excited, as my heart thumped even faster.

Really, I shouldn't underestimate teenagers..

**Author's Note:**

> my heart omg I love this two love bird so much!  
> Thanks for reading guys, really appreciate it
> 
> follow me on twitter: @lenorte24 :D


End file.
